gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bit
Bit was a major support character in Another Story - Raven's Choice and Gravity Rush 2. He was the third Creator, and his role was mainly overseeing and correcting the issues that are formed in the world. History Before Gravity Rush His assigned task was to watch over the Brink, a "dimension between dimensions," and to make sure the laws of the universe are working properly. He calls himself an "engineer" and referred to the universe in terms similar to a computer or simulation. He was forbidden from interfering, only allowed to guide people. However, he was moved by Kat's and Syd's sacrifice of their lives due to their desire to save the world below Eto. To save her, he created for her a Guardian, whom she'd later name Dusty, when she wasn't supposed to have one. Unbeknownst to Kat, he saved Syd as well. Another Story - Raven's Choice He warns Dr. Brahman that the Ark was never meant to be opened, and that doing so would tear open space and time. Bit is responsible for guiding Raven in an effort to repair space-time by helping her to prevent the bus crash that happened over 50 years prior, and to ensure the Ark is never used. Bit offers Raven one final choice; to stop the bus crash from ever happening and sacrificing her memories as Sachya. She won't remember her childhood anymore, nor will she remember Bit. Gravity Rush 2 Bit is first encountered outside of the main quest-line; he, in his human form, was found inside Pandora's Fortunes (presumably) talking to Aki, but he disappeared when Kat showed up. He reappeared in Episode 17, Road to Lonely, when Kat is fleeing from police after she is framed for murder. He tells her to go to Pandora's Fortunes instead of taking refuge in her Pipe House, since that will be the first place the police will search for her. He appears again just before Episode 23, Lamentations to send Kat to the Brink to restore her memories of her previous life as Queen Alua. Once her memories are restored, he tells Kat that there is another way to vanquish the Destructive Force, before Gade sends her back to Hekseville. He also restored Raven's memories before she returned to Hekseville to fight Elektricitie in Kat's absence. Sensing the Darkness reveal itself to the world, Bit revives Syd one last time to help Kat to fight the Darkness. He is then erased from existence for his direct interference, much like the other creators. Characteristics Appearance Bit appeared in the physical world as a boy wearing a turban and a tattered robe with some red markings in the middle of his forehead, giving him the appearance of a lower class Indian boy. He said that he appears in such a manner in public so he did not raise suspicion. In his true form, his robe wasn't as unkempt, his,turban became a helmet, and he gained a third eye. Upon closer observation, Bit also appeared to wear a skin-tight body suit under his robes; said suit was adorned with orange accents like his belt and helmet. He also rode on a glowing ball. In both forms, he had dark skin, bright yellow eyes, and the colours brown and orange and very prominent. His true form bears more of a resemblance to Egyptian royalty. Personality Bit was very emotionless in his demeanour, and is not easily surprised, though he was startled on the odd occasion. He talked with a lot of technological terms, even using the term "system crashes" in one instance. Gallery BitHuman.jpg|Bit in his human form. Gravity rush Bit civil 03.png Gravity rush Bit civil 02.png Gravity rush Bit civil 04.png|A close up at Bit's face. Gravity rush Bit civil 01.png Gravity rush Bit civil 05.png|Bit's dialogue picture in Gravity Rush 2. Bit creator.png Trivia * Bit's advice to Kat that "There is another way..." is the same line the first Gravity Rush opens with, but that was all Kat could remember at the time. * Bit is initially seen inside Pandora's Fortunes talking to Aki, but disappears when Kat shows up. Because this happens before "Road to Lonely", he is the only major character to be introduced in an information point, though his name and true form aren't revealed at this time. * Near the climax of the Raven's Choice sub-story, Lumino and Tenebria both call out Bit for "siding with humans", to which he responds by pointing out that he merely guided Raven without interfering with the world's affairs. This refers to what Gade said in the first game about Creators not being allowed to making direct changes to the world's timeline, and hence he wasn't erased at this point. es:Bit Category:Creator Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice